


Broody?

by pushupindrag



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Family Reunions, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 20:58:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7522906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushupindrag/pseuds/pushupindrag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dex drags Nursey to a famaily reunion that he can't face going alone to. </p>
<p>
  <i>Dex drags him to a family reunion, not wanting to go alone. And all it had taken for Nursey to agree was a pout, some sad eyes and the promise that Nursey could pick the hotel they stayed at (which Nursey then insisted on paying for). Nursey was so far gone for this boy it was a little embarrassing.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broody?

**Author's Note:**

> This is just fluff really. Along with a mass of red heads, I was barely able to keep myself from making a Weasley joke.
> 
> Come chat with me about Check Please! On my tumblr [here!](http://postpvnk.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Un'beted so if you find any mistakes please let me know :)

Dex drags him to a family reunion, not wanting to go alone. And all it had taken for Nursey to agree was a pout, some sad eyes and the promise that Nursey could pick the hotel they stayed at (which Nursey then insisted on paying for). Nursey was so far gone for this boy it was a little embarrassing.

They have to pretend that they’re just friends for the four hour’s that they’re there (Dex’s initial internalised homophobia didn’t just appear one day from nowhere) but the relieved look on Dex’s face whenever his eyes find Nursey’s in the crowd makes it worth it. Even if Nursey is quite overwhelmed.

The hall the family have rented out doesn’t seem big enough for the amount of people there, and Nursey can’t even keep track of the actual number, considering the majority of people there are all quite tall and have red hair. The amount of times he loses sight of Dex in the crowd is innumerable, and eventually he goes and sits in a corner, nursing a drink while he watches the chaos unfold in front of his eyes.

Whenever Nursey manages to get a glimpse of Dex, he seems to have an ever growing pile of children hanging onto him. There’s one on his shoulders, another on his back, one on each leg and there’s another kid leaping up into his arms. All of this Dex takes in his stride, laughing loudly as he easily adjusts to the weight of the new child. This, this simple moment in time, watching Dex from across the crowded hall, is when Nursey thinks for the millionth time since he’s allowed himself to look at Dex in that way, that he’s very much in love with William J Poindexter. But there’s nothing he can do about it, and he isn’t sure that he really wants to yet. So he carries on watching the crowds shift.

People smile at him and nod as they pass, recognising him as Dex’s friend, and a few even stop to chat.

“Oh so you’re a hockey player? That must be awfully exciting!”

“You met Dex at university? I’m glad he’s making such nice friends!”

“Do you want another drink?”

“I’m sorry, there are so many people here, what was your name again?”

He even gets into a lengthy conversation with Dex’s grandma about knitting, before she’s rushing off to see to a kid who was throwing one of the loudest tantrums Nursey had ever heard.

There are so many kids there, laughing and screaming, not caring that they’re running into people, or tables or chairs. If anyone falls, they just seem to pick themselves back up again and carry on running, even the tiny ones.

Except this one kid, who looks somehow smaller than the rest. When they fall, they start crying. It’s not loud tantrum sobbing that would get anybody’s attention, it’s the quiet snivelling sort that Nursey only notices because he’s watching. He’s the only one watching, so he goes over and scoops the kid up. They can’t be more than four or five, so he goes back and sits down, shushing the kid as he settles them on his lap.

They start to stop crying eventually, but it takes them snuggling right into his chest and leaving a snotty mess on his t-shirt for that to happen. Nursey just rubs the kid’s back, shushing and cooing nonsense to him quietly.

“It’s okay, look. You don’t have any bumps.” The kid doesn’t seem phased that Nursey isn’t somebody he knows, he just looks at his knees as Nursey rubs over them, like he would to his little siblings. The kid rubs at his eyes, peering down at his knees and then tearfully back up at Nursey.

“Really?”

“Yeah, look.” Nursey wiggles his hand around a bit, flicking his wrist before kissing his fingers and rubbing over the kid’s knee’s again. “See, it’s all gone!” The little boy looks at his knees in amazement before looking up at Nursey with wide eyes.

He’s like a mini Dex, with wide eyes and covered in freckles.

“Wow!” His expression is full of wonder as he settles himself more comfortably in Nursey’s lap. “How did you do that?”

Nursey looks around, making a show of looking at the people around them to make sure no one was listening, before lowering his voice. “You promise you won’t tell anybody?”

The kid looks like he’s gonna burst when he agrees “I promise!”

“Cross your heart?” Nursey’s teasing, dragging it out, but it gets the kid even more excited, wiggling around.

“Cross my heart!” They both across their hearts, and Nursey leans in.

Nursey looks around again, before nodding to himself “I’m magic.”

“Really?” The kid gasps, and Nursey nods at him solemnly.

“You can’t tell anyone, otherwise I’ll get my magic card taken off me.”

“I promise!”

“Hey, Jamie. Stop bugging Nursey.” Both Nursey and the kid look up to see Dex watching them, arms crossed with a small smile on his lips. “It’s time to go Nurse.”

Jamie huffs but leaves the pair alone, running into the mass of kids and Nursey loses sight of him.

“Time to go?” He’s standing though automatically, and it takes all of his will power not to reach out and take Dex’s hand.

“Time to go” Dex smiles back at him, hand twitching, probably thinking the exact same as Nursey as they make their goodbyes and head back to Dex’s small car.

They’re quiet, keeping a good space between them on the way back to the hotel, and all the way up to their room.

Which is when Dex practically tackles him against the door, kissing him senseless.

“Fucking hell Derek. Just when I think you couldn’t get more perfect.” They slip back into using their first names when they’re alone. And the compliment goes straight to Nursey’s chest as Dex slowly kisses down his neck.

“Says you Mr Grumpy. When were you gonna tell me you were good with kids?” Dex stops then, looking Nursey in the eye.

“Derek, are we? Are we getting broody?”

“Holy shit Will I think we are!” Nursey breaks away, holding Dex at arm’s length. They’re pretty much the same height, so they can easily look each other in the eyes. And it only takes a second before both of them are spluttering with laughter, Dex collapsing into Nursey’s chest.

“We’re not even married yet and we’re thinking about kids!” Dex hiccups before freezing at what he had said, and that’s it. That’s the final straw.

“Fucking hell Will I love you so damned much.” Nursey flips them round, thankful that the door is closed as he pushes his hands under the fabric of Dex’s shirt, hand resting on the hot skin of Dex’s hips. He spends time kissing every inch of Dex’s face he can reach. From the corner of his lips to the bridge of his nose, trying to kiss each freckle induvial until Dex gets impatient and grabs Nursey’s jaw, holding his head still so that they can kiss properly.

He breaks away with a gasp, hand still firmly on Nursey’s chin “Love you too Der, you massive dork.”

Nursey just smiles, going back in to peck Dex on the lips “Thank fuck for that.”


End file.
